A LoveKissed Evening
by Ronslilangel
Summary: Ron knows he loves Hermione and its time to prove it. Filled with music, candlelight dinners, and flowers,he's ready to take the biggest step of his life.
1. Default Chapter

Ok everyone, its me (Ronslilangel) and I'm back with my second story! I hope you read my other story ( The Mysterious Angel), but its ok if you didn't!! if you did, I'm keeping my promise of having an original story. I know I know, "why are you writing this when you haven't even finished your other one yet?! Well, I had written this ages ago in my notebook, and I was going through my room and found it, so I decided to post it.I don't usually do post-hogwart stories, but I like this one. Anyways, I hope you review!! PLEASE! On with the story! P.s.. thanks to TooPerfect0786, who can't wait to read this..LOVE YOU!!

A Love-Kissed Evening

Hermione Granger, a young woman of 20, sat in front of her mirror carefully applying her makeup. As she was doing so, she began to think, " Would you take Hermione Granger to be one to put on makeup?" she asked herself as she moved onto her eyes.

The fact was, she had matured quite a bit since Hogwarts. Her body had all the curves, and in all the right places. 

Her personality had also definitely showed a sign of maturity. She no longer got into petty arguments or complained. IN fact, it could be described in one word- enchanting.

She had the ability to entrance anyone and everyone who entered her life- which was why she was sitting here now worrying about her appearance.

She would be picked up in half an hour by the most handsome and best guy to ever come into her life- not to mention her first and only love- Ron Weasley.

If you had told her in her first year that she was destined to be with Ron Weasley- the boy who constantly argued and fought with her- she would have called you mental.

But Ron had also changed drastically. As she found out in later years, the only reason Ron had done what he had was because he fancied her. 

They had started dating in their final year at Hogwarts, when a clever plan cooked up by Harry (which involved 2 diaries and rope), pulled out the truth. 

The were head over heels for each other.

So began their dating experience.

Hermione was so relieved when their feelings had come out. It only made since, she had had a crush on him since they first met on the train, when she had found him in the middle of trying to turn his rat yellow. He was so adorable, and he still was.

But it wasn't until her 3rd year that Hermione had realized she loved him, with all her heart.

People seemed relieved when they finally started dating. Soon the talk moved from how long they would stay together to wedding plans.

Whenever the subject came up, she would simply say she hadn't given it much thought and would quickly change the subject.

But the truth was that she had given it thought. A LOT of thought, ever since their date to the candlehouse. That had been the first time he had ever said he loved her.

From that moment on, she knew she had to be with him. 

She realized that her life had veen dark and empty, with nothing her occupy her mind but her studies, and then a light came into her life. 

A light called Ron. 

"Well, that's about it!" she said, admiring herself in the mirror.

As she was finishing up the touches by adding a bit of purfume, the doorbell rang.

"ok, calm down" she told herself. Even thought she saw Ron on a daily basis, she still got nervous at seeing him. It was all part of being in love she supposed.

Taking deep breathes, she walked over and opened the door.

"Hey" she said with a smile, the same smile that sent her heart up in her throat.

He bent down and gave her a small kiss ( for Ron had grown several inches taller than herself over the years). 

"Hey" she said, hoping she didn't sound too off key.

"You look beautiful tonight, not that you don't any other day." He bent down and gave her yet another kiss, causing her to blush greatly.

It was true she really outdid herself tonight on her outift, thought she didn't know why.

She had chosen an elegant evening gown of deep blue, almost the exact color of Ron's eye's. It ran down to her feet, with a slit on the side that ran up to her thigh.

The dress was sleeveless, but the upper area was embroided with real shimmering diamonds. This design also occurred on the bottom of her dress.

The dress itself was low cut on the back, so that it went all the way down to her mid-back and tied out in an elegant knot.

The front was also low, but not so much as to reveal anything of importance.

To finish it off, she wore a shash around her middle that tied at the side and was of the same shade of the dress itself.

"thank you" she replied, all the while blushing.

" you look beautiful when you blush. I'll have to make you do it more often" he smiled once again his debonware smile and took her hand.

"ready?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Ok then, lets go. You're going to love her after tonight." He added with his boyish grin replacing his smile, although his ears were a bit pink.

One second later, they were gone, having Apparated to their first date site.

"Ron.." she started, knowing this place, " is this-"

"-My apartment." Ron finished for her.

" why are we here? I thought we were going to a nice restuaraunt for dinner."

"well, its part of my surprise! I'm going to cook for you!!" he beamed, but Hermione seemed skeptical.

"Well, if I would have known that I wouldn't have gotten all dressed up! And are you SURE you know HOW to cook?? I mean, I've never actually SEEN you cook before."

Ron acted fake shock. " Of course I know how to cook!! What do you take me for?!?"

Unable to hide her giggles, she burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I know it'll be very delicious."

"thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go get food." And he walked off into the kitchen.

Hermione walked into the dining room, which is lit by two hovering candles. She noticed the centerpiece she made for him last Christmas on the table.

She was just about to sit down when she heard a loud "OUCH!" from the kitchen.

"umm…Ron, do you need any help??"

"NO!! no, I'm fine, don't worry!"

"ok..if you're sure.."

10 minutes later, Ron emerged holding two plates. 

"It's about time, I was getting worried" she said.

"I told you I had everything under control! It's just that Ginny usually cooks for me, so I had to do a bit of cramming for tonight."

Before Hermione could protest, he put his hand up to her mouth. " lets just eat."

He pulls our her chair and gracefully holds her hand as she sits.

"Thank you" she says, feeling very regal indeed. She liked the special treatment she was receiving from Ron, and she wasn't about to ruin it now.

"You're welcome, my sweet" Ron casually walks over to his seat, which is directly opposite of Hermione, so as to look at each other.

"I would like to say a quick prayer before we start 'Mione" he began quickly, noticing her reaching for her fork. 

"oh..ok, go ahead"

Ron put his hands together and bowed his head.

" Dear Father, thank you for this food and nuritiment, and thank you for it not burning, and coming out right. But most of all, thank you for this angel who is in the room right now gracing me with her presence." He quickly looked up at Hermione, only to see her opening her eyes quickly to smile at him. "and please be by both our sides during the course of the evening. Amen"

Hermione opened her eyes. ' what in the world was he talking about, throughout the night??'

They finished the rest of their meal, talking about petty things such as school and life.

After dinner, Ron collected the dishes and carried them to the sink. When he returned, he was smiling at her.

"ready for the next part of our night?" he inquired.

" Sure, if this was only the beginning I can't wait to find out what is going to happen next!" 

' I hope so, he thought to himself. He really hoped so'

" well then, lets get going!" He once again took her hand and Apparated. When Hermione opened her eyes again, she noticed they were in-

"the park" she stated. 

"Yah, I thought we could just go for a little walk.." he looked around innocently. "nice night, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically. He was up to something.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you up to??" 

"Nothing!! I just wanted to walk, its nice out! Is that agianst the law now?!"

" ok..you win..for NOW, but I KNOW you're up to something." 

He smiled, bent down, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She loved it when he did that, and he knew she did. That was why he did it all the time. Curse him for being so darn cute.

They walked for about half an hour when they reached a clearing in the center.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

" yes." She blushed and took his hand. She put her arms around him neck and he pulled her close. She was surprised when, all of a sudden, music started playing out of no where.

She looked around curiously. "Where did-" but Ron cut her off. 

"does it really matter?" 

"no" she stated. 

She quickly lost herself in his eyes. She could drown in his eyes. They were the deepest shade of blue, of shards of color that made them look so beautiful to her it almost seemed unfair. 

Moving her eyes away from his eyes, she traced the line of freckles she knew so well. She had known the pattern, studied them and loved them, since their first year. She loved his freckles, even though he constantly complained about them.

And then, just as suddenly as the music had began, the slowly lifted up into the air.

Hermione gasped, but when Ron tightened his grip around her, he relaxed. Ron wouldn't let her get hurt, he would never put her in a position to get hurt, and she knew he must have arranged this.

This position was much better. They no longer had to move their feet to the music. Instead, the music seemed to move to them.

Ron stared down at her, and slowely leaned in for a kiss- the ultimate kiss.

It was both intense and loving at the same time. She never wanted this moment to end, it was too perfect. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. What could?

As in answer to her question, the music began to fade and the started to float back to the ground. Ron's posture seemed to get a little sloppy once his feet touched the ground, as if he had trouble standing on them. She faintly noticed his ears turn pink.

"Hermione. I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart. You're my life. I never knew true love until I found you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me"

With this, he got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

" Hermione, will you make me the happiest person in the world, and marry me?"

He opened the case to reveal a beautiful diamond in the shape of a heart encircled by two love birds.

Hermione couldn't hold back. It could get perfect-and it had. She had always dreamed of how her Mr.Right would propose to her, and it was nothing compared to this. This was a girls dream proposal. And best of all, it was Ron who was asking- not Victor, not Seamus, nor any other boy she had ever gone out with. It was Ron. She felt like she was in a dream. She had to be, it was too good to be true.

"YES! Yes Ron, I'll marry you!" She rushed into his arms, now crying freely.

She heard Ron give a sigh of relief, and unknown to Hermione, he had been worrying all night, his whole life coming down to this.

" Ron, I'm so happy, it all feels like a dream, like I'm in heaven."

" really? Because I've been in heaven ever since I met you."

Ron slid the ring onto his new fiancee's finger, and sealed the newly made vow with a kiss- of true love.

Unknown to either of them, 2 figures watched them distantly in the shadows, one with glasses and unruly hair, the other with firey red hair, obviously a girl. 

Both were smiling.

~~

hey everyone! I changed the ending a bit, due to some calls for harry and ginny's sudden appearance…I hope you like this new one! Now, you see that pretty button down there? You KNOW you want to click it…go on…just a bit more…


	2. authors note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! First of all, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my stories. I love you all!!! ** *** kisses * !! 

anyways, If you read both versions of my story (both before and after I altered it) please tell me which version you prefer. 

Also, I would like some input on wether I should make an epilogue/sequel to this. If I don't get many reviews, I really don't see the sense In adding on to it, do you? 

Well, please reply soon. If you don't post in the reply box, at * least * e-mail me! My e-mail is ronslilangel@hotmail.com please please PLEASE give me some input! :P thanks for reading!


End file.
